OoC Virus
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Serbuk aneh yang dibuat Shiho terhirup dan membuat keanehan! Keanehan apakah itu? Semi-canon!


**Detective CONAN** © Ao ya ma Go sho

**K**u**d**o** S**h**i**n**i**c**h**i & **M**i**y**a**n**o** S**h**i**h**o**

**Warning!**

**AR**/**semi-canon**, a bit **OoC**, etc

**ξ**

**O **o** C Virus**

**ξ**

* * *

**S**etahun telah terlewati dalam sekejap mata tatkala organisasi hitam berhasil diringkus kepolisian atas bantuan CIA, FBI dan tentu saja, Shinichi dan Shiho. Kehidupan mereka pun kini kembali. Menjalani hari-hari tanpa ketakutan akan pengejaran organisasi hitam. Terutama Shiho, ia dapat bernafas lega sekarang. Ia dan Shinichi memutuskan kembali bersekolah di SMA Teitan. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, perihal pengakuan Shiho dan Shinichi yang juga mengundang keterkejutan beberapa orang terdekat. Kenyataan bahwa mereka sesungguhnya adalah Haibara Ai dan Edogawa Conan yang mengecil akibat efek dari obat Apotoksin4869 yang dikonsumsikan pada mereka secara terpaksa. Meski demikian kasus besar ini hanya dapat diketahui oleh segelintir orang karena pemerintah telah memutuskan untuk menutupi kasus ini dari pengetahuan media massa dan publik untuk alasan keamanan. Obat yang dapat mengecilkan manusia? Tentunya fenomena tersebut masih janggal di telinga warga Jepang sehingga dapat memunculkan segala kemungkinan yang tidak diharapkan.

* * *

Petang hari adalah durasi ketika beberapa manusia berbaur bersama di kediaman Profesor Agasa yang masih didiami pula oleh Shiho.

Ran yang kini telah sah menjadi kekasih Shinichi tengah menyiapkan makan malam, mengabaikan pertengkaran antara kekasihnya dengan seorang gadis di lantai bawah tanah—tempat di mana seorang gadis bersurai coklat tengah sibuk berkecimpung dengan penelitiannya. Miyano Shiho. Meski kini ia tak punya tujuan khusus untuk bereksperimen. Namun, instingnya sebagai seorang profesor muda membuat ia tak dapat melepas hobi sekaligus profesinya ini. Tak ada yang memprotes sang gadis ketika ia terlena akan kesibukannya terkecuali satu orang pemuda. Ia Kudo Shinichi, pemuda yang namanya makin familiar di antara penegak keadilan Jepang bahkan luar negeri. Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Ia tetap gemar membawa dirinya serta orang terdekat pada kasus-kasus mengerikan. Ia juga masih seringkali absen hadir untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran karena harus menangani banyak kasus-kasus remeh dan bagi Shinichi, relaksasi dari rasa lelah setelah ia usai menjalankan tugas adalah berkunjung kemari. Ke rumah Profesor Agasa meski kedatangannya selalu diwarnai pertengkaran dengan Shiho.

"_Oh_, ayolah, Shiho! Kau bisa menyelesaikan penelitianmu lainkali!"

"Itu berarti aku juga bisa meladenimu lainkali, Kudo." Shiho masih tetap terfokus pada serbuk dalam tabung di hadapannya kendati tangan Shinichi mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Lihat? Terlalu banyak meneliti sendirian di sini membuatmu menjadi seorang wanita yang keras kepala!"

Shiho terdiam. Alisnya terangkat dan matanya berkilat sebal. Ia menoleh sedikit sembari menggerutu. "Apa hakmu bicara seperti itu? Sebaiknya kau bercermin! Terlalu banyak berhadapan dengan kasus membuatmu menjadi kepala batu! Aku sibuk! Pergilah dari sini atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kloroform dan membuangmu ke sungai saat kau pingsan!"

Biasanya, setelah diancam seperti itu, Shinichi akan jera dan menurut. Akan tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Ia masih bersikukuh untuk mengajak Shiho ke ruang makan. Tak ada yang spesial di hari itu memang. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berulang tahun kala itu. Hanya, Shinichi ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia telah persiapkan untuk Shiho. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan pernah Shiho duga.

"Shiho, ayolah!" Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho sehingga keseimbangan Shiho hilang dan ia pun oleng ke belakang. Akan tetapi, sebelum itu ia telah terlebih dahulu menyenggol tabung berisi serbuk merah jambu di meja dan tabung tersebut ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan terjatuhnya ia dari kursi.

_BRUGH!_

Suara bedebam yang timbul cukup keras, membuat Ran dan Profesor Agasa segera menghampiri mereka untuk melihat keadaan.

"Shinichi!" Ran berteriak panik saat melihat siluet Shinichi terhimpit kursi yang diduduki Shiho.

Profesor Agasa pun hendak menolong dan bergegas mendekati ketiga manusia tersebut. Namun, suatu hal ganjil terjadi. Tabung serbuk yang pecah setelah jatuh ke lantai membuat serbuk di dalamnya berterbaran dan terhirup oleh mereka berempat. Keempatnya terlelap seolah mendapat bius tidur.

* * *

"_Ngh_ …." Shiho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan aneh. Ia lekas berteriak nyaring tatkala menyadari bahwa siluetnya menghimpit seorang pemuda yang ia kenal baik.

"K-KUDO-_KUN_! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" Shiho berdiri dan membenarkan posisi kursi yang terjatuh ke tempat semula lalu membangunkan Shinichi yang masih berada di bawah pengaruh kantuk.

Shinichi menyipitkan mata ketika pertama kali ia membuka mata. Tak ada yang aneh di detik-detik pertama pasca siumannya ia hingga beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi Shinichi berubah. Ia terlihat seperti seorang remaja dungu dengan jemari kelingking yang menempel di dalam lubang hidung, cengiran dan mata sayunya. "_Ehehehe_! Apa yang terjadi?"

Shiho menaikkan sebelah alis. Tanda tanya yang hendak ia keluarkan oleh sebab merasa aneh akan tingkah Shinichi terinterupsi oleh lenguhan Ran yang baru terbangun.

"_Ah_, Mouri-_san_. Anda sudah bangun?"

Ran menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengangguk. Tetapi, ia lantas terdiam. Jemari telunjuknya terulur ke depan. "Siapa dia, Miyano-_san_?"

Jemari Ran mengarah pada seorang Kudo Shinichi! Hal tersebut membuat Shiho terkesiap.

"Mouri-_san_? Kau … tidak mengenal Kudo-_kun_?"

* * *

"_HUWAAA_! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU, KUDO?" Seruan Inspektur Nakamori yang tengah dilanda cemas menggelegar.

Beberapa polisi teralih perhatiannya sementara yang lain tetap melanjutkan tugas mereka mencari bukti tersangka di lokasi terjadinya perkara. Tidak mengherankan. Karena, kini Shinichi benar-benar membuat kepala banyak orang menjadi kusut. Pasalnya, ia seketika bertindak seolah ia adalah seorang idiot. Ia yang biasanya gesit dalam merumuskan kasus dan mengronologikannya kini hanya tercenung sendirian sembari tertawa sendiri, sesekali pula ia terlihat memilin dasi dan melilitkannya di atas kepala lalu berjoget. Bukan hanya membuat setiap orang yang melihat dibuat bergidik, gerak-gerik Shinichi pun mengundang keingintahuan kawan polisi yang dekat dengannya.

Beberapa di antara mereka bergantian menyentuh dahi Shinichi, takut kalau-kalau Shinichi terkena demam sehingga pribadinya berubah seperti ini. Meminimalisir keributan serta dampak dari keanehan perangai Shinichi hari itu, Inspektur Nakamori menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memulangkan Shinichi.

* * *

Setali tiga uang dengan sang detektif ternama, tingkah Shiho pun aneh bukan kepalang. Sera yang tengah mampir saja menjadi bingung tak terkira. Bagaimana bisa seorang Shiho yang terkenal akan gayanya yang modis serta tomboyish menjadi begitu keputrian? Kini, profesor muda itu tengah menyulam syal entah untuk siapa. Berbusanakan gaun merah jambu semata kaki, rompi kelabu, bahkan surai yang dikepang dua dengan hiasan pita merah jambu kecil, ia benar-benar bukan seperti Shiho yang Seira kenal!

"Shiho, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau aneh! Tidak biasanya kau melakukan hal yang feminin seperti ini!" Sera bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Shiho yang ditanyai hanya mengulaskan senyuman lembut, ia berdecak manis sembari mengayunkan jemari telunjuknya. "Sera-_chan_, Sera-_chan_. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Meski Shiho telah meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, kebingungan yang Sera rasakan tak juga mengenyah. Ia tak melepaskan pandangan dari Shiho yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya merajut sebuah syal.

* * *

_Plak!_

Di tempat yang berbeda, terlihat seorang gadis berbandana oranye tengah menamparkan telapaknya pada pipi sang sahabat. Mereka adalah Sonoko dan Ran. Pada awal mula, Sonoko tak mencium gelagat aneh dari sang sahabat. Sepulang sekolah, mereka berbelanja di pusat pertokoan Beika dan berkunjung sebentar ke kafe yang biasa mereka datangi sembari membicarakan banyak hal. Pada saat itulah Sonoko menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan isi otak Ran. Berkali-kali Sonoko membicarakan Shinichi pada Ran, berkali-kali itu pulalah Ran keheranan dan menanyakan siapa Shinichi yang Sonoko sebut.

Sonoko tak merespon negatif, ia menduga Ran mempermainkannya dengan berpura-pura amnesia soal Shinichi atau semacamnya. Tapi, keanehan semakin bertambah ketika ponsel Ran dihubungi Inspektur Nakamori yang menanyakan soal asal-muasal keadaan aneh yang menimpa Shinichi. Kala itu, Ran tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal Shinichi bahkan bentakkan dari Inspektur Nakamori yang meminta Ran untuk serius tak diindahkan. Gadis peraih sabuk hitam karate tersebut tetap pada pendiriannya yang tak mengetahui identitas Shinichi.

Di perjalanan pulang, Sonoko memberitahukan identitas Shinichi yang merupakan kekasih Ran. Akan tetapi, Ran hanya menimpalinya dengan telengan sembari menjawab bahwa Shinichi bukan kekasihnya.

* * *

Keanehan tiga remaja itu akhirnya membuat beberapa orang seperti Sera, Sonoko dan Takagi berunding di kediaman Shinichi. Sementara mereka memperdebatkan keanehan rekan mereka, tiga orang yang bergelagat aneh justru sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing di ruang keluarga rumah Shinichi. Shiho yang giat memupuk wajah cantiknya dengan bedak, Ran yang berkirim pesan ria dengan Hondou di Amerika dan Shinichi yang memainkan tali sepatunya sembari terbahak.

"Lihat! Mereka bertiga benar-benar aneh! Kau tahu? Sepulang sekolah, Shiho menarikku memasuki butik dan membeli berbagai perlengkapan wanita! Ia bahkan mengenakan busana seperti itu!" Sera berceloteh dengan berapi-api sembari menunjuk pakaian Shiho. "Memang Shiho menjadi manis. Tapi, ini bukan Shiho yang kukenal! Mana mungkin Shiho yang itu sudi mengenakan pakaian yang melambai! Walaupun ia mabuk pun aku bertaruh ia akan menolak mentah-mentah untuk memakainya! Ia juga memanggil Shinichi dengan embel-embel '_kun_'!"

Tak mau kalah, Sonoko melanjutkan. "Tak kalah aneh dengan Ran! Coba kalian pikir, seorang Ran bisa melupakan sosok Shinichi? Aneh, bukan? Ia seperti sedang terkena guna-guna! Ia bahkan bilang bahwa kekasihnya adalah Hondou dan bukan Shinichi!"

Takagi ikut menimbrung di tengah pembicaraan. "Kudo tidak kalah aneh lagi! Ia bertingkah seakan-akan ia adalah seorang yang, maaf, kelainan jiwa. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bukan?" Telunjuk Takagi mengarah pada sosok Shinichi. "Dia benar-benar membuat seisi kepolisian terperangah!"

Sonoko dan Sera menganggukkan kepala mereka beberapa kali. Di tengah perbincangan Sonoko, Sera dan Takagi, ketiga orang yang sedang diperkarakan keanehan sikapnya masih tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Setelah merasa _make up_ di wajahnya terulas sempurna, Shiho menutup bedaknya dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Shinichi. Ia menghampiri Shinichi sembari tersenyum.

"Kudo-_kun_!" Jemari lentik Shiho menepuk perlahan bahu Shinichi yang biasanya duduk tegap namun kini sedikit membungkuk.

"Hai, Shi-_chan_~" Shinichi memberikan cengiran lebar pada seorang gadis bak putri di sisinya. Ia pun lantas merogoh saku dan menyodorkan beberapa permen warna-warni untuk Shiho. "Untukmu."

"_Wah_, terima kasih! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu! Sebentar, ya." Shiho membuka resleting tasnya dan lekas mengalungkan sebuah syal di leher Shinichi. "_Taraaa_! Itu syal buatanku. Khusus untukmu!"

Shinichi tertegun memandang syal yang melilit di lehernya. Dapat tertangkap jelas ada rasa senang di sana. Mendapati momen tersebut, Sonoko, Sera dan Takagi dibuat terbelalak. Setelah memandang Shiho dan Shinichi yang saling tersipu malu, pandangan ketiga orang tersebut berpaling pada Ran. Mereka yang sebelumnya menebak bahwa Ran akan menatap kedua muda-mudi itu dengan ratap terbakar api cemburu, justru terheran karena mendapati Ran tidak memberikan reaksi sedikit pun. Ia justru asyik berbincang via telepon dengan Hondou yang ada di jauh tempat.

"HAHAHA! AKU MEMANG KEREN!"

Teriakan kencang disertain debuman musik rock era dulu yang dinyalakan stereo membuat seisi kediaman Shinichi terperanjat kecuali Shiho.

Sera melirik ngeri ke jendela dan bertanya kepada Shiho sembari menutup telinganya. "Suara apa itu, Shiho?"

Shiho meletakkan secangkir teh yang usai diteguknya ke atas pangkuan dan menjawab dengan datar. "Hanya Profesor Agasa."

Sera, Sonoko dan Takagi silih pandang. "Profesor?"

Sera dan Sonoko memutuskan untuk bergegas ke kediaman profesor bertubuh gemuk tersebut. Takagi pamit dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani keduanya disebabkan oleh tuntutan tugas dadakan.

Keduanya lantas masuk ke dalam kediaman profesor yang sepertinya baru kembali dari perkumpulan peneliti di Hiroshima. Mereka terbelalak mendapati profesor yang biasanya tenang menjadi begitu nyentrik dengan baju hijau penuh manik. Profesor Agasa melakukan gerakan senam disertai musik beritme kencang. Tidak terlihat sekali bahwa kakek tua itu adalah seorang berumur melihat betapa ia tidak ragu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

"P-profesor." Sonoko memanggil-manggil sang profesor sembari melambaikan tangan. Namun, volume musik yang terlalu kencang membuat suara Sonoko tidak terdengar. Dicoba berkali-kali pun hasilnya nihil sama saja.

Tidak sabar, Sera maju ke depan. Ia melipat lengan baju dan memasang senyuman mautnya. Perlahan, Sera berdiri di samping Profesor Agasa. Tangannya mengepal dan memberikan jitakan pada pria tua itu.

"PROFESOR AGASAAA!" Sera berteriak.

Bukannya menjawab, terkena kepalan tangan Sera yang jago beladiri itu justru membuat sang profesor tak sadarkan diri dan pada akhirnya membuat Sera menyesal sendiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sera berseru senang saat melihat Profesor Agasa terbangun. Profesor yang dikenal gemar membuatkan alat berguna untuk Shinichi itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aku ada di mana?"

Melihat Profesor Agasa yang kembali seperti semula setelah kepalanya Sera pukul, mereka berdua sepakat bahwa pukulan di daerah pelipis adalah penawar alami bagi jangkitan keanehan yang ada untuk para korban lain yakni, Shinichi, Shiho dan Ran.

Akan tetapi, Sera meminta agar Shinichi dan Shiho dibiarkan dalam keadaan demikian karena ada hal yang ingin ia pastikan.

* * *

"Ran, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Bagaimana hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Sinichi?" Sonoko yang tengah berkacak pinggang menghadang Ran yang hendak meraih gelas di dapur Profesor Agasa.

Ran menghindari sirat mata menyelidiki dari Sonoko dan memilih melihat ke arah lain. "A-apa maksudmu, Sonoko? Kami kekasih! Biarkan aku lewat!"

"Ran!" Pandangan iris Sonoko memuai. Kelereng sang pewaris Suzuki itu melembut. "Jawablah dengan jujur! Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi sahabatmu ini? Kau bisa menutupi apa pun terkecuali perasaanmu! Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya, Ran! Terlebih padaku yang sahabatmu!"

Tangan Ran yang tadinya terjulur mengulai ke bawah. Ia menunduk. "Kami … hanya berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sonoko. Penggila Holmes itu memohon kepadaku untuk berakting seolah aku ini kekasihnya. Ia ingin menguji Miyano-_san_. Tetapi, ia tidak kunjung memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa kau cemburu atau tak rela dengan status hubungan kami berdua."

"Begitu? Lantas apa hubunganmu dengan Hondou?"

Kepala Ran spontan menegak. Wajahnya merah marun bagai kepiting rebus. Selanjutnya, Sonoko menunjukkan seringai dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Jadi, kau berpacaran dengan pemuda kikuk itu, ya?"

Ya! Ini saatnya menggoda sang sahabat!

* * *

Sudah seminggu Sonoko, Sera, Ran dan Profesor Agasa membiarkan Shiho dan Shinichi dalam keanehan mereka. Sekarang perasaan Shinichi terbongkar jelas. Pemuda yang sangat menggemari novel misteri itu terkuak akhirnya oleh orang-orang terdekat mencintai seorang Miyano Shiho. Kini, tinggal bagaimana respek Shiho terhadap Shinichi. Apakah gadis Miyano itu menunjukkan gejala cinta kepada sang detektif atau tidak. Satu bukti ketika Shiho memberikan syal hanya teruntuk Shinichi belum dapat dijadikan spekulasi. Bisa jadi Shiho membuat syal hanya atas dorongan iseng belaka.

* * *

Penghujung musim semi menggenapkan satu minggu dalam keadaan Shiho dan Shinichi yang aneh. Malam itu Sonoko, Ran, Sera dan tentunya Shinichi diundang Shiho untuk datang ke kediamannya demi sebuah jamuan makan malam. Setelah pribadinya berubah, Shiho benar-benar meninggalkan kebiasaan lamanya mendekam di laboratorium. Ia lebih senang mengikuti les _ikebana_, memasak di dapur seharian kala libur dan membuat pernak-pernik manis untuk diberikan pada sahabat.

Sonoko, Sera, Ran dan Profesor Agasa tak melepas barang sekali pun momen harmonis di antara Shinichi dan Shiho. Saat-saat di mana Shinichi bertingkah konyol seperti seorang bodoh dan saat-saat di mana dengan telaten nan sabar Shiho menasehatinya. Pola keunikan mereka berdua itulah yang tidak bisa tidak keempatnya lewatkan begitu saja.

Shiho dan Shinichi saling tersenyum hangat. Shiho sangat senang melihat Shinichi yang bercelemek saat itu membantu ia memasak. Shiho memang sangat jarang menyentuh dapur. Tapi, kenyataan itu tidak meluruskan bahwa Shiho tidak bisa memasak. Ia semata-mata tidak biasa memasak karena lebih memilih berkutat di laboratorium, bukan karena tidak bisa. Tapi, saat yang bisa ia abaikan untuk memasak itulah yang menjadi saat di mana ia merasa senang. Ia dapat bercanda-ria dengan sosok Shinichi yang kini begitu ceroboh, konyol dan polos.

* * *

Malamnya, para gadis tertidur di satu ruangan yang sama. Mereka menggelar _futon_ dan saling bercerita bersama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi curhat dan bersiap untuk berlayar ke pulau kapuk. Namun, sebelum itu Sera tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan akan sosok Shiho yang biasanya. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin agar Shiho menerima pernyataan cinta Shinichi dalam kesadarannya. Maka setelah meminta pendapat pada Sonoko dan Ran lantas mendapat persetujuan, ketiganya berencana mengembalikan Shiho dan menggunakan malam ini untuk membuat Shinichi menyatakan perasaannya.

Ketika Shiho mengucapkan selamat tidur dan hendak merebahkan diri, Sera memberikan pukulan di pelipis Shiho.

Iris gadis itu membelalak. "Sera? Apa yang kau lakukan—"

—_Bruk_ ….

* * *

Pasca siumannya, ketiga gadis tersebut menceritakan kronologi yang menimpa Shiho. Gadis berkode nama _Sherry _itu lantas menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah tanah dan benar saja! Ia menemukan serbuk percobaannya berserak sembarang di lantai. Dikenakan olehnya masker dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk menempatkan kembali bubuk-bubuk tersebut di dalam tabung. Setelah beres, ia berbalik dan menyongsong sosok ketiga kawannya yang menanti di tangga.

Shiho pun menjelaskan bahwa serbuk yang ia ramu bernama serbuk _OoC Virus_. Serbuk itu dapat menjangkit penghirupnya untuk berkelakuan 180 derajat terbalik dari aslinya. Namun, tetap, hal lain di luar kebiasaan dan tingkah laku tidak akan berubah. Salah satunya perasaan. Wajah Shiho memerah. Penjelasannya barusan seolah menjadi sebuah pembenaran bahwa ia mencintai sosok Shinichi.

"_Ehm_!" Suara deheman Profesor Agasa membuat mereka memalingkan wajah. Tanda tanya terlintas sejenak sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa di balik Profesor Agasa berdiri seorang pemuda yang tengah salah tingkah. Bahunya kini menegap, kekonyolan di wajah tampannya sirna dan terganti sirat keseriusan yang diselipi malu-malu.

"Aku memukul kepala Shinichi tadi dan menjelaskan padanya kejadian selama ini. Sekarang, ada hal yang harus ia lakukan." Jelas Profesor Agasa.

Pria bertubuh bundar itu memiringkan tubuh dan memersilahkan Shinichi turun meniti anak tangga untuk menghampiri sosok gadis yang kini kalang kabut pikirannya.

"Shiho … aku …."

* * *

Berbulan-bulan telah silih berlalu memacu waktu yang seolah tak mau membatu. Kejadian berubahnya sikap mereka yang sempat menggegerkan para mata yang menyaksi berangsur-angsur terlupakan. Shinichi dan Shiho kini resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih yang paling saling mengerti dan mengasihi sepenuh hati. Shinichi adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menutup luka masa lalu Shiho dan begitu pula Shiho yang merupakan gadis tertepat untuk dilabuhkan cinta sang detektif Heisei. Setiap hari, mereka tidak pernah berjauhan. Keintiman mereka selalu terlihat bahkan saat ini, ketika keduanya tengah menikmati saat santai di kediaman Shinichi.

"Shiho, ini." Shinichi merogoh sakunya dan kembali memberikan sebuah permen pada Shiho. Shiho mengerutkan dahi.

"Shinichi? Kau masih terpengaruh serbuk _OoC Virus_?"

Shinichi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shiho. "Buka saja."

Apa yang ada di dalam bungkusan permen itu membuat jantung Shiho seolah hendak mencuat ke luar.

"I-ini. Kau tidak salah, 'kan?"

Shinichi menggeleng. Ia meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Shiho dan menyuruhnya berhenti bicara. Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir gadis cerdas tersebut. Mereka tak perlu lagi mengajukan lamaran karena mereka tahu bahwa mereka berdua tidak membutuhkan hal tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, Shinichi secara mencengangkan membuat histeria kepolisian se-Jepang berturut-turut dengan keputusannya untuk tidak menerima tawaran sebagai detektif resmi markas pusat investigasi. Yang lebih tidak dapat dipercaya, ia rela melepas profesi dan tawaran menggiurkan tersebut hanya demi pekerjaan lain yang orang-orang anggap sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang Kudo Shinichi! Di dalam konferensi pers, Shinichi yang kerapkali didampingi Shiho itu memberikan pernyataan bahwa ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang peneliti bersama sang istri di laboratorium yang mereka bangun di kediaman mereka!

Shinichi yang kala konferensi mendapat desakkan dan tekanan kuat dari para pihak kepolisian untuk berpikir ulang atau membatalkan niatnya itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman. Tangannya erat menggenggam tangan sang istri.

"Aku tidak ingin anak kami nanti mendapat kesulitan karena profesiku." Telapak tangan Shinichi beralih mengelus perut Shiho yang telah membuncit karena usia kandungan yang mencapai delapan bulan. "Di sisi lain, aku hanya ingin melewatkan saat menyenangkan bersama istriku seharian. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya walau sedetik pun."

Hasil pengayaan konferensi pers seputar pernyataan Shinichi yang di luar nalar mengisi halaman utama Koran lokal dan acara televisi selama satu bulan penuh. Banyak pihak yang menyayangkan keputusan detektif handal tersebut yang dinilai sangat tidak berlogika. Namun, dukungan dari orang-orang yang menerima keputusan Shinichi lebih mendominasi. Mereka mengganggap bahwa membiarkan Shinichi memutuskan pilihan hidup seperti yang ia inginkan adalah imbalan setimpal atas jasa-jasa yang ditorehkannya selama ini di kancah hukum Jepang.

Ayal, julukan detektif untuk Shinichi seolah redam ditelan waktu. Jika biasanya saat berjumpa ia akan diembel-embelkan detektif nomor satu dari timur, ia yang saat ini lebih dikenal dengan panggilan "Shinichi Sang Ayah".

Ia berhasil membangun keluarga beranakkan kembar putra-putri. Anak kembarnya itu tidak ia ajarkan teknik melatih kemampuan selayaknya detektif. Mereka diajarkan menjadi seorang manusia yang berkemumpunian dalam perihal jujur terhadap perasaan dan diajarkan bagaimana menjaga orang-orang yang terkasih dengan baik.

Shinichi mengabdi kepada negaranya dengan cara lain, bukan lewat jalur kepolisian atau sejenisnya kekinian. Ia mengabdi kepada negara melalui kinerjanya mengirim ramuan-ramuan yang ia buat bersama sang istri tercinta, Kudo Shiho!

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

—**Grey Chocolate**

(August, 2012)


End file.
